mother_daughterbookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassidy Sloane
Cassidy is one of the members of the Mother-Daughter book group. She is six feet tall with medium length red hair and grey eyes. She is a tomboy through and through, wearing only T-shirts and sweats while the rest of her friends wear makeup and skirts. She is a hockey player and is on one of the best junior female hockey leagues in the USA. Family Cassidy's mother is Clementine Sloane-Kinkaid, a once world famous model who's usual response to her famous smile is ,"It's going to pay for you girls' tuition." Cassidy's biological father, David Sloane, died in a car accident, prompting the family's move to Concord, Massachusets. Cassidy's mother remarried in the book, Much Ado About Anne, to Stanley Kinkaid whom she met at the local cafe after leaving yoga class. Clementine has a cooking show she is well known for. Along with her mother and step-father, Cassidy has an older sister, Courtney, who is studying at the University of California, where she met her fiancee Grant which occurred in the book Home for the Holidays. ''At the end of the book, ''Dear Pen Pal, ''Cassidy's mother gives birth to her little sister Chloe who Cassidy calls 'monkey face' even though her mother hates the name. Friends and Enemies Zach Norton- Zach and Cassidy are best friends playing Little League together throughout the series. Zach has had an underlying crush on Cassidy, most obvious in, Dear Pen Pal, where on the way from baseball practice he kisses Cassidy, who in return slaps him with her baseball mitt leaving him with a black eye. In Home for the Holidays, the two become closer, Zach giving Cassidy a glass hockey puck with her name engraved on it for Christmas. On New Years Eve in Home for the Holidays, they are seen by Becca kissing, triggering their relationship. In Wish You Were Eyre, she breaks up with him in the hope of starting a relationship with Tristan. Tristan Berkeley- In the book ''Pies and Prejudice ''Emma Hawthorne's family switches houses with the British Berkeleys. Tristan was seen as a rude and stuck up but handsome teenager who participates in ice dancing. Cassidy hates his guts at first, but after promising Mrs Bergson that she can be Tristan's ice dancing partner, she learns more about him. Cassidy becomes his partner which makes them become closer. Even closer when their mentor dies, by the end Cassidy and Tristan are great friends. They start dating in book 6, ''Wish You Were Eyre after they do a practice performance at the rink and kiss. Cranfield Bartlett lll or Third - Third is another of Cassidy's best friends. They play hockey and baseball together. Ethan McDonald- Ethan is another one of Cassidy's best friends. They play baseball together. Ethan's nickname is Tater, because he ate tater tots off the floor in the lunchroom in first grade. Rebecca Louise Chadwick - Basically the Queen Bee of the school while Cassidy is the Jock, Becca and Cassidy are mortal enemies but later on become friends. Becca still twists Cassidy the wrong way but Cassidy fights fire with fire, never letting Becca getting in her way. They become friends at the end of the series. Emma Hawthorne, Megan Wong, Jess Delaney - Lifelong book clubfriends.